Hiding
by take-me-down-higher
Summary: an unsub is hiding, but he'll use Reid to escape. (Just a short one shot)


I heard them approach the house and that's when I hid. They entered quietly and slowly. Scanning every room. When they were sure I wasn't there, they started looking around and going through my things. I could wait till they leave, but that may take hours, and I don't know if I can hold out for that long. I decided I was going to have to force my way out. There was no way I was letting them take me.

Through a crack in the ceiling I watched them pass by, completely unaware I was above and hearing every word. There was 10 of them. Some wearing FBI vest, the others were local police. I thought maybe if I waited until they were all in another part of the house, I could sneak out and run for it.

I lifted the entrance to the man hole and suddenly one of the guys wearing FBI walked past. I froze. Maybe this wouldn't be as easy as I thought. Rethinking I figured I might be able to grab one of them as a hostage to get out. How often did that work in the movies though? Unfortunately, it was the only plan I had, unless I could last till the night. And even then I wasn't sure they'd all be gone.

I had to make a move, so I quietly removed the plaster the covers the man hole and leaned over ready to drop down at the right moment. I just hoped no one walking by would notice it was open. The FBI agent I saw moments early walked by talking about pictures I had in the living room. I dropped behind him. He started to turn around but I put my arm around his neck to hold him and grabbed his gun from it's holster. I put the gun into is side and he raised his hands.

He was taller than me and had to lean down slightly as I held him. He started talking to me really fast, like if he didn't tell me what I wanted to hear in time, I'd kill him. I couldn't concentrate on what he was saying as other FBI agents entered the hallway we were occupying. They were pointing there guns at me and yelling. I knew they wouldn't shoot their friend. I looked behind me and the front door was open. I started backing out. I then noticed one of the older agents, with black hair and a stern face was talking to me.

"Nobody move!" I yelled and jabbed the gun into the agents side again.

"Just remain calm. What is you want?" the older agent said to me. I must have looked confused because he continued, "You want to see your wife and daughter, don't you Jacob?"

"Where are they?" I asked while tearing up. Maybe these agents have them. Maybe I could use this one to get them back.

"You can see them if you let Agent Reid go."

"You're lying! Why won't you tell me where they are?" I yelled. I'm almost at the door. If I can just get into a car, I can make Agent Reid drive me to them. "He's coming with me."

"No, Jacob if you want to see your wife and daughter, you need to led him go and let us help you."

"It's okay Hotch," Agent Reid started talking to me, "I'll go with you."

"You'll take me to see them?"

"Yes."

The other agents kept their guns trained on me as I walked backwards out of the house, shielding myself with Agent Reid's body. Agent Hotch did not look happy. "We need the keys to one of the cars."

"Take the SUV," Agent Reid instructed. I let him go and keeping the gun trained on him, got into the passenger seat while instructing him to drive.

After driving for no more than a minute, he started talking to me. "Jacob, you know seeing your wife and daughter, it won't change anything. They're still gone. You can't have them back." I was crying now. I just miss them so much. "I saw in your house, how you've kept the bedroom unchanged. She's not ever coming back Jacob. You need to grieve. You need to move on." I hated Agent Reid for the things he said to me. I wanted to shoot him so bad but he was my only link to seeing them again.

"Just shut up and take me to them!"

I couldn't believe it when we arrived. "Why did you bring me here?!" I yelled at him.

"You asked to see them. Let me show you."

We got out of the car and I pointed the gun into the agent's back. "Walk."

"I'm sorry Jacob. I told you, you shouldn't do this."

We walked for three minutes, we were completely alone. When we stopped I looked down and there they were. The gravestones of my beloved wife and daughter. Killed in a car crash 4 years ago.

"No. No, no, no!" I let Agent Reid go and pointed the gun at him. "You're trying to trick me!"

He stood there, arms up and helpless. "Jacob, they died. You were drunk, and you drove through a red light. You spent 3 weeks in hospital. Your wife died 2 weeks later and your daughter, she died instantly. I'm so sorry."

I was sobbing. I started having flashbacks. I remember having an argument with Lucy about being sober enough to drive. She didn't want to leave the party with me but I picked up Casey and put her in the car. I remembered the crash, seeing blood everywhere then hearing sirens. Or was that because I could really hear sirens approaching. Agent Reid started looking around. There was no one.

"Just, put the gun down and we can help you."

How could I live without them. How did I live without them for so long. Then the solution came to me. I moved the gun under my chin and then, pain. I was on the ground, Agent Reid was talking to me and my leg really hurt. That's weird. Why does my leg hurt? A dark skinned agent appeared in front of me. He was telling me it was going to be okay. I'm crying again and I look to my right to see the gravestones one last time before passing out.


End file.
